Rumor Has It - More From the Grapevine
by mcangel1976
Summary: More rumors are floating around the middle school tennis circuit and I am bringing them together for your warning, pleasure, enjoyment, horror... take your pick. There is no telling what is true or not, but that is for you to decide. Something has to be true if everyone is talking... maybe. Just like before no one is safe from the rumor mill. Tennis players beware.
1. Kaidoh Speaks Snake

**Disclaimer… I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters, but I will use them to take over the world… or for your enjoyment in fanfictions.**

**A/N: Here is the second installment of the rumor story. If you have rumor requests, please put them in a review or pm me. As with the last 100 rumors, anything goes! This one was a request from a guest reviewer on the first Rumor Has It. **

_Rumor involving: Kaidoh Kaoru, future buchou and regular member of the Seigaku tennis team._

Rumor has it Kaidoh is more connected with snakes than we ever knew. His hissing is actually parseltongue! Yah, you just thought the stuff from Harry Potter was fiction. We all heard the rumor about how he got over his fear of snakes, but it turns out that he also learned how to speak snake! He can speak parseltongue! So when he hisses at you, you might want to back up a step because he could be calling for his friends to come and help him. I wouldn't want to go up against him.


	2. Atobe has X-Ray Vision

**A/N: Here is a request from ice spy with no eyes. **

_Rumor involving: Atobe Keigo - __Buchou and regular member of the Hyotei tennis team (infamous for calling himself Ore-sama)._

Have you heard? Atobe can use his insight to see everything. YOU READ THAT RIGHT! Nothing is safe. They say that when he uses insight he can see bones and everything… and I mean everything. Think about it. If he can see bones, he can see under your clothes! Gasp! I heard one girl walked in front of him while he was using insight and he told her the pink bra she was wearing didn't suit her. How dare he? Anyhoo, I heard he got slapped hard and had a hand print on his face for a week. He tried to say it was a tennis injury, but witnesses say otherwise. Now, I don't know if it is true or not because it is a rumor, but it is something that makes you stop and wonder. Be careful next time you are around him and he uses his insight on you. He might not just be looking for problems.


	3. Niou's House is Where?

**A/N: This is a request from a guest reviewer on the first Rumor story. He/She read this on the PoT wiki and I saw it too, but it is time to write a rumor about it. If you have any requests, please submit them by pm or review. Thank you!**

_Niou Masaharu, half of the platinum pair, regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team, and their biggest trickster._

As you can see, I have come out of hiding to share new rumors with you… and they have been juicy. I just couldn't stay gone and not share. I just have to watch my back. Now here is one that may or may not surprise you: Niou Masaharu is the biggest trickster of Rikkai Dai, and it turns out he is also the sneakiest. Nobody knows where he lives and nobody has been to his house. Not Yagyuu, not Marui… no one. How? Why? What is he hiding? Some say he must have a self-made cemetery in his back yard that he is hiding (lots of bodies may be uncovered), while others say it is because he lives on a spaceship and no one is supposed to know. Another rumor is, and this one is hard to believe, however, another rumor is that he lives with Atobe because they are cousins. Who knew? Apparently according to this rumor, Niou would rather not let the entire population of the world know that he is in fact related to the buchou of Hyotei. Others say it is because he lives in the haunted house on the edge of town and he is not alive… he's a ghost. They say that is how he can take on the image of others and mimic their moves. As a ghost it would be easy to change one's appearance. Which one is real? Where does he live? I am so curious now… but I have to be careful, they are still looking for me.


	4. Atobe and Tezuka have Girlfriends?

**A/N: Here is a request from Rockprincess410. **

_Rumor involving: __Atobe Keigo - __Buchou and regular member of the Hyotei tennis team (infamous for calling himself Ore-sama). Also involving: Tezuka Kunimitsu – regular member and buchou of the Seigaku tennis team._

Hmmm. So apparently the rumors about Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu have not died down since I went into hiding, and in fact there are more of them. Rumor has it that the reason they are seen so often in each other's company is not because it is a buchou thing and is not because they are an item… No, the reason they are around each other so often is because they have girlfriends! *GASP* I need to calm down and regulate my breathing again. Yes, the latest rumor floating around is that two of our beloved and favorite captains are in fact dating girls. Not only that, but the girls are sisters and therefore, Atobe and Tezuka must be around each other all the time because the sisters are not allowed to go out on dates alone – group only. Well, from what I hear, they are in middle school as well, so that makes sense. Do you really think that's true? Could Tezuka and Atobe really have girlfriends? Does this mean that Seigaku and Hyotei will soon be related by marriage? What is going on?


	5. Fuji and Yukimura are Plotting Together

**A/N: Here is a request from SilverSapphire34523. If this is not what you wanted, let me know and I will write a new one. I wasn't sure if you wanted a ship or just a plot. **

_Fuji Syusuke – regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team, and resident sadist of the school. Also involving, Yukimura Seiichi, buchou of the Rikkai Dai tennis team and resident sadist (don't let that smile fool you)._

I heard from my best friend's sister's friend's brother that Fuji Syusuke and Yukimura Seiichi have been seen together a lot lately. Some say it is because Tezuka has been spending so much time with Atobe (and rumor has it those two might be planning a wedding, but more on that later). From what I hear, anytime someone comes within five feet of them, the two sadists shut up and no one can figure out what they are doing. Some girls say that they have a notebook that they pull out and write in which has a padlock on it and it is only accessible by fingerprint recognition. One rumor even says that the world's different government agencies have started to watch the two tennis players very closely because they are afraid that they might be plotting to destroy the world, or at least take it over. Apparently when two sadists of their caliber get together it creates a small panic. Even Japan is watching them closely and wondering if their powers could be used to benefit the country. I have shivers just thinking about what can happen.


	6. Fuji and Yukimura Christen New Chamber

**A/N: I was thinking about the Fuji/Yukimura rumor and started to think about their torture chamber and this is what popped into my head. Another Fuji/Yukimura for SilverSapphire34523. **

_Fuji Syusuke – regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team, and resident sadist of the school. Also involving, Yukimura Seiichi, buchou of the Rikkai Dai tennis team and resident sadist (don't let that smile fool you). Also involving: Horio Satoshi – freshman non-regular member of the Seigaku tennis team who claims to have the all-knowing two years of tennis experience._

Rumor has it that the torture chamber Fuji Syusuke and Yukimura Seiichi built to share (which I hear is double the size of their individual ones located under Seigaku and Rikkai Dai) has had its first victim… I mean visitor – and it wasn't me! I have managed to stay out of their grasp, but alas –Horio wasn't so lucky. Rumor has it they took him down because he was bragging again and Fuji overheard him say, "I am even better than Fuji-senpai!" This would not do and just as Fuji was about to grab him, Horio served a ball into the back of Yukimura's head. The two sadists felt it was the perfect time to christen their new torture chamber and Horio went missing for five days. I tried to verify this with his cousin, but I was told that Horio had been staying with his best friend Ryoma Echizen. When did those two become best friends?


	7. Seigaku Revenge

**A/N: After rewatching the Yamabuki games, I thought what would happen if Seigaku decided to get revenge? **

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoma - freshman and regular member of Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi). Also involving: Fuji Syusuke - regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team, and resident sadist of the school. Also involving: Momoshiro Takeshi (aka Momo) – regular member of the Seigaku tennis team and future fukubuchou. Also involving: Kikumaru Eiji – half of the Golden Pair, acrobatic tennis player, and regular member of the Seigaku tennis team. Also involving: Akutsu Jin – aka Monster Akutsu, regular member of Yamabuki tennis team who doesn't like to practice or lose._

Now I don't know if this is true or not, but there were several people who said they saw the fight at the riverside… or was it in an ally? Anyway, after Seigaku defeated Yamabuki, and that included Echizen Ryoma beating Akutsu Jin, some of the members felt Akutsu needed to learn a lesson about beating people up. From what I hear, Echizen, Momo, Eiji, and Fuji all lured him to the destination and proceeded to beat him up. I hear there may have been whips, chains, and brass knuckles involved. I was told that Akutsu did not show up to class for almost two weeks and had a broken arm. Most of the students thought he was pouting about his loss and then took his frustrations out on a gang of yakuza… at least that is what they heard, but I am being told it was a gang of Seigaku ninjas. When I asked him (actually I was too afraid so I had Dan Taichi ask), he said he fell off his bike, rolled down a hill, and fell into the river. Huh?


	8. Echizen Brotherly Love

**A/N: Here is a rumor request from Rabbitonthemoon. If you have a request, you can put it in a review or pm me. **

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoga, member of U-17 camp and elder brother of Echizen Ryoma. Also involving: Echizen Ryoma - freshman and regular member of Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi). _

Now I don't know how true this is, but rumor has it that when Echizen Ryoma was born, his brother Ryoga doted on him and spoiled him. Things only changed between the two brothers when Ryoma learned how to walk and talk. From what I hear, Ryoga didn't want anyone near his little brother, not even Rinko and Nanjiro. If it was a weekend that Ryoga was with his real mom and not with his father, he worried endlessly until his was at his brother's side once again. Rumor also has it that when he was a baby, Ryoma would cry all the time and the only person that could get him to stop was Ryoga. Hmmm I wonder what happened to change everything.


	9. Kisarazu Twins Torment Mizuki

**A/N: Here is one for Orcamafia. **

_Rumor involving: Kisarazu Ryo – regular member and analyst of the Rokkaku tennis team. Also involving Kisarazu Atsushi – regular member of the St. Rudolph tennis team and younger twin to Ryo. Also involving: Mizuki Hajime – manager and regular member of the St. Rudolph tennis team._

I think maybe I might actually start to feel sorry for Mizuki Hajime… then again, maybe not. I heard that the Kisarazu twins were at it again. Apparently Mizuki has developed a bit of a fear when it comes to identical twins and has been seen running while screaming bloody murder out of the market. Anyway, Kisarazu Ryo and Atsushi know this and I heard they have been exploiting it to the best of their abilities. The latest rumor is that the St. Rudolph team helped lure Mizuki to a haunted house one Friday the 13th where unknown to Mizuki, the twins were working. The moment he stepped foot inside the haunted house, he was locked in and the twins, dressed in the same attire and Atsushi wearing a wig so that he had long hair, tormented the tennis manager at every turn. They followed him, talked at the same time, had projectors set up so it looked as if Mizuki was surrounded by a sea of Kisarazu twins, and then had another projector set up so that it appeared as if they walked straight through him. When he finally emerged, he was white as a ghost and it is said he had to be taken to a white padded room in Fuji's dungeon for about two weeks before he snapped out of it. Normally he would have been sent to the hospital, but Fuji offered to take him for free. Now I don't know if this is true, but haunted screams could be heard coming from Seigaku for those two weeks and many thought the school had a new ghost. Was it a ghost or a manager?


	10. Niou and Yagyuu Share an Address

**A/N: This one is for yuki . soto . 7. If you have a request, then put it in a review or pm me. Thank you! **

_Rumor involving: Niou Masaharu - half of the platinum pair, regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team, and their biggest trickster. Also involving: Yagyuu Hiroshi - other half of the platinum pair and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (aka the gentleman)._

Well I will admit that I wasn't expecting this one, but I just heard that the reason no one has been to Niou Masaharu's house is because he is living with his double's partner Yagyuu Hiroshi. This makes it easier for Niou and Yagyuu to switch places and pretend to be each other without anyone knowing. Of course the only ones who seems to know that Niou is living with Yagyuu are Niou and Yagyuu. Per the grapevine, not even Yagyuu's parents know they have a house guest. When it is time for dinner, Niou and Yagyuu take turns at the dinner table. One will go to the restroom and when he returns, it is the other one. Picture it: Yagyuu is eating dinner and then goes to the bathroom, but it isn't Yagyuu that comes back, it is Niou! And Yagyuu's parents haven't a clue! Occasionally, Niou will "show up" for dinner as a guest, but he pretends to leave and then climbs in through his friend's bedroom window. I don't know if this is true or not… I mean how could they not know they have another person living in their house? If they do know, they aren't telling anyone else. So apparently it isn't a haunted house or a graveyard or anything like that. Nope. No one knows where Niou lives because he lives with Yagyuu! I will also say that some girls have said that they are living together because they are together… if you know what I mean. It is said that outside of school, they even wear matching rings and have already had a commitment ceremony, which is why Niou lives with Yagyuu. Aren't they still in middle school though?


	11. Fuji, Momo, and Akutsu Cosplay

**A/N: This one was requested by ice spy with no eyes. Sorry it took so long to do this one. **

_Rumor involving: Fuji Syusuke - regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team, and resident sadist of the school. Also involving: Momoshiro Takeshi (aka Momo) – regular member of the Seigaku tennis team and future fukubuchou. Also involving: Akutsu Jin – aka Monster Akutsu, regular member of Yamabuki tennis team who doesn't like to practice or lose. _

Apparently Momoshiro Takeshi likes to cosplay, or at least that is the rumor, however, I hear that when Anime Con came to town he had no intention of going until Fuji Syusuke strongly suggested that they go together. Now Momo not wanting to disappoint his senpai – and not wanting to end up in the torture chamber again – agreed very quickly to go lest he pay for his disobedience. I heard that he went as Gon from HunterXHunter because that's what Fuji told him to wear. Momo expected the tensai to dress as another character from the same anime, but when they met up, Fuji was dressed as Gin from Bleach; and thankfully he was able to keep his mouth shut because he didn't want to piss off his senpai. You never know what is hiding behind that smile. Walking around the convention floor, Momo accidentally bumped into another person dressed in cosplay (a Hisoka cosplayer) and gasped. He would have run away, but Fuji was behind him preventing his escape. The cosplayer he ran into: Akutsu Jin, who did not want anyone to recognize him or know that he had a passion for anime or cosplay. Apparently the short tempered former Yamabuki tennis player grabbed Momo and informed the power player that he didn't see anything and would not remember seeing Akutsu there. Momo said, "I don't know you! I promise!" Fuji finally stepped it when it appeared that Momo might have wet himself or was on the verge of it and smiled at the white haired teen, "Why don't you let him go?" I heard that Fuji's reputation is notorious as well as his torture chamber and Akutsu immediately released Momo and started to walk away when the tensai said, "Why don't you come and visit Seigaku one day. I have something to show you." It is said that Akutsu was never seen around Seigaku and never bothered any of the team members again. Actually, I heard that he went on a very long trip and was trying to apply to study abroad. 


	12. Oshitari's Blue Hair

**A/N: Here is a request from rabbitonthemoon. Enjoy! If any of you want a rumor written about someone, a pairing, or about something, put it in a review or send me a pm. I promise to get to all of them.**

_Rumor involving: Oshitari Yuushi, tensai and regular member of the Hyotei tennis team (and rumor has it, although no one can confirm, fukubuchou of the team)._

We all know that Oshitari Kenya and Oshitari Yuushi are cousins, but has anyone noticed that one has brown hair and one has blue? Now you can forget about Kenya in this rumor because this is all about our fave Hyotei tensai, Yuushi. Apparently the subject of his hair color is a titillating conversation for the grapevine. Some people say that his hair is the dark blue that it is (and from what I hear very shiny and silky) because his mother craved blueberries while she was pregnant. She ate them every day and with every meal. Some even claim that when he was born, his skin was tinted blue! One of the reasons he changed schools and went to Hyotei is because he got his skin bleached and didn't want anyone to know about his former condition. However, he left the blue hair because apparently it drove all of the girls wild. Another rumor is that he dyes it because he wants to be different and he finds that girls actually like it. Of course, it is also said that he has blue hair because he is half alien. His mother was abducted and impregnated and it is a race of blue haired people. If that's true though, could the same thing be said about Yukimura? His fans defend him and say that it is naturally blue and that the longer locks are what give him is smarts and strength on the tennis court. Apparently if he cuts it, it is like Samson where he will lose all of his power. So to Oshitari Yuushi: PLEASE DON'T EVER CUT YOUR HAIR! If you do, Atobe might have to replace you.


	13. Ryoma and Tomoka are Lovebirds?

**A/N: This one is for Rane Kurodo. I'm back and out of hiding… at least for a little bit and don't worry, I am making sure I stick to the shadows and as far away from the sadists as possible. I would rather report on their torture chambers than have first-hand knowledge. LOL.**

_Rumor involving: Osakada Tomoka – student at Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku cheerleader, and self-proclaimed president of the Echizen Ryoma fan club. Also involving: Echizen Ryoma - freshman and regular member of Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi). _

I am just shaking my head and trying not to believe the rumor I just heard, but when at least seven different girls tell you about it at different times of the day, you have to wonder if there isn't some truth to the rumor. Are you ready? Ok… (please be sure you are sitting down for this) our beloved prince of tennis, Echizen Ryoma is dating Osakada Tomoka! I told you it was unbelievable, however, with so many people talking about it, I had to report it. Supposedly my brother's friend's cousin's daughter's friend's brother saw them out shopping together and then they stopped at a burger place where Ryoma bought her dinner. After that, it is said they shared a parfait together. No, they did not get their own, THEY SHARED ONE! Can it be true? Is Ryoma really dating that loud mouth Tomoka? Really? I mean I guess he is able to ignore things we can't, but really… her? I tried to get a comment from Tomoka's best friend Ryuzaki Sakuno, but Tezuka gave me a look and I was so afraid I ran away before I could turn to ice. I know what that stare can do and I don't want to be like Momo. It would make me an easy target for the sadists. Well, there you have it. Ryoma and Tomoka are an item.


	14. Sanada's Kami Blessed Cap

**A/N: This one is for Rikkai Love. **

_Rumor involving: Sanada Genichiro – Fukubuchou and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (infamous for his torundorou slaps which rumor has it can create earthquakes)._

Now we all have heard the various rumors about Sanada's hat and how it was a gift from Yukimura or because it was used to cover a bald spot from his nephew (rumor found in first Rumor Has It), but there is a new rumor floating around. Apparently the cap was blessed by a Shinto priest and has special powers bestowed upon Sanada Genichiro from one of the kami. Ever wonder how he can control lightning, wind, fire, etc.? Well, it's all from the hat! Apparently the kami blessed it and gave him abilities to control the elements as long as he wears the hat. No hat, no powers. I never knew it was so special. No wonder he always has it with him!


	15. Higa Goes Fishing

**A/N: The grapevine is full of juicy tidbits. If you have a rumor request or would like to see me write about a certain person, pairing, or school, you can write it in a review or send me a request through PM. Even if you would like to see a rumor about something that has already been written about or would like to add to a rumor. I can make sure it gets done. For example, I wrote about Sanada's hat in the first Rumor Has It and I had a request for another rumor about the hat. Done. It doesn't matter how crazy it sounds or how loony it is, anything goes in this story. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: The entire Higa tennis team. _

Ok, we have all seen how that team from Okinawa, Higa, likes to play dirty. I mean Kite tried to throw dirt into Tezuka's eyes. Now I heard that they have to travel to every single one of their tournaments by raft, and so I have to wonder with an eight member tennis team on a raft plus their tennis bags, there can't be much room for essentials. How do they eat? I asked one of my friends and she replied that she heard from her boyfriend's sister that they don't take food with them. What? Apparently, they have taken some lessons from that American televisions show, MacGuyver. They MacGuyver it. I know you want to know what that means. Apparently, they carry hooks and fishing line and a couple of them have pocket knives. When they get hungry, they fish for their food off the side of the raft and eat it raw just like that. Now I know sushi is yummy, and I like fresh fish, but that might be a little much. You would think their school could do a little better for them, but then again, if it did, it wouldn't be the Spartan way of life. Sheesh!


	16. Marui and Jirou are Eskimos

**A/N: I was thinking about all of the snow and ice falling, especially on those of you on the east coast (I hope all are safe and warm right now), and for some reason this popped in my head. SugarTensai asked me what character from PoT I was thinking about and this is what was in my head, and I had to write about it. LOL. **

_Rumor involving: Akutagawa Jirou, sleeping beauty of Hyotei and regular member of the tennis team (even if he sleeps through practice). Also involving: Marui Bunta – self-proclaimed tensai and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team._

Rumor has it that a certain redheaded tensai received a telegram from an Eskimo by way of polar bear in regards to a certain sleeping beauty of the tennis courts. Now, I know you are wondering why Atobe didn't get the message. Well, apparently, Akutagawa Jirou kept talking about Marui Bunta, and therefore, the Eskimo thought this Marui person was either a family member, a good friend, or his girlfriend (boyfriend?). Anyway, after receiving the telegram, it is said that Marui disappeared for two weeks straight over his winter holiday in order to go skiing. What most people don't know is that he rode the polar bear to Alaska where he found Jirou in an igloo huddled in front of the fire making s'mores. Now, not being one to turn down a treat, Marui accepted the s'mores and the duo continued to build on their friendship through the cold, sweets, and ice house. It seems like a stretch to me, but I did see Marui with a large white animal the other day and a streak of chocolate on his cheek. Really, I thought it was a dog. Could it have been a polar bear? And rumor has it, Atobe has been looking for Jirou for a couple of weeks and when he asked the sleepy head where he had been, I heard the answer was, "In a dome building made of ice eating chocolate with Marui from Rikkai Dai! It was a dream come true!" Could it really be true?


	17. Dirty Pair Busted - Again!

**A/N: This one is for .7. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Mukahi Gakuto, Hyotei's acrobatic player and regular member of the Hyotei tennis team. Also involving: Oshitari Yuushi, tensai and regular member of the Hyotei tennis team (and rumor has it, although no one can confirm, fukubuchou of the team)._

Gasp! O-M-G! Did you hear! I am completely shocked by this latest rumor, but I think it might be true! It has to be. I mean there were eye witnesses – and more than one! According to the grapevine, there were at least a dozen witnesses, and although Atobe has tried to snuff out the rumor, it has run rampant. I have had to be careful reporting it because I still have several people looking for me, but I had to share this with you! According to rumors Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi were caught in Oshitari's house together! The dirty pair… TOGETHER! I know, I know. They are always together and it is not unusual for Oshitari to go over to Gakuto's house or for Gakuto to go over to Oshitari's house, but this time they were busted by Oshitari's older sister. According to my cousin, they were in Oshitari's room and were undressing each other when his sister burst into the room and busted them. They were on the bed and only had their boxers on. Now one person said that they could have been changing and fell on the bed when they were surprised by Oshitari's sister, but come on! Who believes that one? Not me! Well, it's possible, but not as juicy. Now when they were on the bed, their lips were touching! Again, someone said it could have happened as a reaction to falling, but come on! This is a rumor and I am telling you what others are saying. Now supposedly the sister was so shocked, she screamed and Gakuto got scared and ran out of the house with nothing but his underwear on! Is it me, or do they get caught like this often? Rumor has it that Oshitari had to return Gakuto his clothes the next day at school in front of everyone, which just made the rumor spread even more. What do you think? Were they up to something or was it completely innocent? I know you are also going to say if it wasn't innocent, then why didn't they lock the door. Supposedly, they tried but the lock was broken. Gasp. So, they really didn't want to be seen in such a compromising position. Just makes you wonder what exactly is going on between the dirty pair.


	18. Two Sadists' Beginnings

**A/N: Here is a request from Rikkai Love.**

_Rumor involving: Fuji Syusuke – regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team, and resident sadist of the school. Also involving, Yukimura Seiichi, buchou of the Rikkai Dai tennis team and resident sadist (don't let that smile fool you)._

We all know that Fuji Syusuke and Yukimura Seiichi are sadists, but how did they get to be like this? Yes, there is a rumor for this too! Rumor has it that for Fuji, he doted on his little brother and wanted to coddle him. When he saw others picking on Yuuta, he decided to get them back tenfold and found it more satisfying to torture them than to just beat the crap out of them. Throughout the years, it is said that he has quite developed his technique. I for one am trying to stay away from him so that I don't come to have first-hand knowledge of such… expertise. For Yukimura, it happened a little later in life. He liked tennis and he liked to tease his friend Sanada. However, when he got to middle school and found how terrible his senpai were compared to him, he decided to have fun with them. He found when he toyed with them on the tennis courts, he got a lot of pleasure and had a lot of fun… which from what I hear is how he developed yips. Of course that is just the rumor. Another rumor of how Yukimura became a sadist is vastly different from the previous rumor… it is also said that Yanagi decided to do an experiment on Yukimura shortly after he met him and his Frankenstein monster became the sadist Yukimura. It all happened on a dark and stormy night… or was that the real Frankenstein's monster? Anyway, it is said an experiment was conducted (some say a brain transplant and others say hypnotism), and after the experiment, Yukimura found he liked to toy and torture others… and gets a lot of use out of his torture chamber. Got to go! Here come the sadists now!


	19. Marui Missing

**A/N: Yesterday was my birthday and Rikkai Love and SugarTensai were sweet and wrote me birthday fics. I was so excited to read them and laughed with both stories. They are both talented at writing comedy. So regardless of the fact they were written for my bday, you should check out Tennis Cake by SugarTensai and My Senpais by Rikkai Love and then check out the rest of their stories. As my thank you, I wrote a couple rumors for them. Since they both love Rikkai Dai, the following two rumors will circle around that school. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Marui Bunta - self-proclaimed tensai and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team. Also involving: Niou Masaharu, half of the platinum pair, regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team, and their biggest trickster._

Call the police! Call the fire department! I heard that Marui Bunta is missing! I heard that he hasn't been seen for the last three days. I know he supposedly just got back from Alaska with Jirou, but I heard that after the polar bear dropped him off at home, he disappeared like magic. Rumor has it that Niou Masaharu is involved. Supposedly he was practicing a magic trick to make someone disappear and a tired Marui became his victim… I mean assistant, and now he is GONE! Niou isn't sure how to bring him back. Of course, others say that Marui has been so tired from his trip that Niou, being a good friend, sent him to a hot spring to recover. I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like the trickster of Rikkai Dai! One girl's sister's friend's cousin told me that Niou has been seen with a large dog at his side lately. I am told that it isn't really a dog, but it is Marui because Niou withheld his cakes and gum. Gasp! Does this mean that Marui really turns into a beast when he doesn't get his fix? I mean the dog does have the same hair as Marui, but this is Niou. How do we know he didn't dye a dog's hair and to make it look like our gum popping tensai? I mean, he could have Marui locked in a cell (maybe Yukimura's dungeon?) and be pretending the dog is Marui. What is the truth? Where is Marui? What does Niou have to do with his disappearance?


	20. Kirihara the Next Sadist?

_Rumor involving: Yukimura Seiichi, buchou of the Rikkai Dai tennis team and resident sadist (don't let that smile fool you). Also involving: Kirihara Akaya, second year ace and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (and a student who is a bit unstable on the courts… maybe off the courts as well)._

Ok, I may have more than two people to avoid… and I don't mean the rest of the tennis players in the middle school circuit. I heard that Yukimura Seiichi is not only trying to groom Kirihara Akaya to take over the team a buchou, but he is also grooming his kohai to receive the keys to the underground torture chamber. Now, I'm not one to judge, but is giving the keys to a torture chamber under Rikkai Dai middle school the smartest thing to do? I don't think so. I wondered why Yukimura didn't just keep the torture chamber since he will be attending Rikkai Dai's high school division. Rumor has it that he is building a new one – bigger than the middle school one – now that the construction on the joint torture chamber he shares with Fuji has been complete. Another rumor is that he isn't giving it up completely, but will be sharing it with Kirihara since his kohai will need to help put the fear of God (or child of God) into the tennis team as captain, and the torture chamber will do just that. My question is, with two sadists already on the loose in middle school and Kirihara's unstable mind, do we really need the demon… I mean second year ace, learning how to be a sadist as well?


	21. The Beginning of Inui Juice

**A/N: This is a request from SilverSapphire34523. Another rumor brought to you by the makers of Inui Juice. Please drink cautiously! **

_Rumor involving: Inui Sadaharu, regular member of the Seigaku tennis team (and resident torturer when he forces everyone to drink Inui juice)._

Inui Juice… It makes one think of people passing out, gasping for their last breaths, dying on the sidelines, etc. I get chills thinking about it all. I heard that he first got started making Inui juice because of Yanagi Renji. How? Well, rumor has it that after Renji disappeared, Inui wanted to make sure he was strong enough to beat anyone who he played in the hopes that the day he ran into Renji again, he would be strong enough to beat him instead of always tying. In order to do this, he had to get more serious about fitness and he started to work out more. I know that doesn't explain the Inui Juice… I'm getting to that. I heard that one day a medicine man from a Cherokee tribe in America came to Japan to visit and take in the sights. Inui met him and the Indian showed him how different plants and other things found in nature could help him because they could be made into medicine or nutritious food. (BLAH!) After that, Inui started to collect plants, bugs, and I heard various body parts and bodily fluids from animals found in Japan. He mixed them together and created Inui Juice. I call it yuck! I mean, how healthy can it be if even Fuji can succumb to Azou? I think he still has much to learn from the medicine man.


	22. Shiraishi Ostracizes Oshitari

**A/N: Here is a request from RockPrincess410. I didn't even think of writing about the siblings. You have opened up another can of worms. I'm in so much trouble. LOL. **

_Rumor involving: Shiraishi Kuranosuke, buchou of the Shitenhoji tennis team… and about the only one that can control Kintaro due to the rumored poisoned arm. Also involving: Oshitari Kenya, speed star and regular member of the Shitenhoji tennis team. Also involving: Shiraishi Yukari – younger sister to Shiraishi Kuranosuke, who she calls Ku-Chan. _

Did you hear the rumor about Oshitari Kenya has been banned from entering the hallowed tennis courts or the locker room? Some say he has been banned from the tennis team, but others say that he hasn't been kicked off the tennis team (yet), he has only been banned from going anywhere near them. Now some say it is for his own safety, while others say it is punishment. You want to know why? I have the scoop! You know you want to know. Here it is… Oshitari Kenya went to school one day and saw a girl wandering around the third year rooms that he had never seen before. He started to talk to her and asked her out on a date and when his buchou showed up, he found out the girl was Shiraishi Kuranoskue's little sister. He should have gathered she was at least related since they have the same surnames. Since Oshitari still liked her, he took her out on a date without her brother's permission or knowledge (he found out when he got home and found out his sister was on a date with one of his tennis players). After that, the buchou wanted to kill his tennis player, but didn't because Kenya was too fast and Shiraishi couldn't catch him (at least that's what I heard). No speed, no life indeed. So instead of catching him, he ostracized him. Or Kenya is staying away to preserve his life. I hear he is still dating the younger woman and has no intention of breaking up with her though. Will this affect the tournament outcomes? I did hear that Shiraishi wishes he really did have a poisonous arm so he could take care of any boy that came close to his little sister… even one of his own teammates.


	23. Kami Blessed Caps

**A/N: Here is a request for SugarTensai. If you have a request (anything goes about anyone, anything, any pairing), let me know by PM or review. All requests will be written. **

_Rumor involving: All cap wearing tennis players in Prince of Tennis. (There really are too many to list and I'm afraid I would miss someone. I'm already in hiding for my life, I would rather not add fuel to the fire… at least not any more than I already do.)_

I've already told you the rumor about Sanada and his hat being blessed by the Kami. Well I heard that Ryoma also got his cap blessed by the Kami too! In fact, I heard that Ryoma got his blessed by more Kami and higher ranking as well! Well, upon hearing all of these rumors, I had to check on the others. Apparently Ootori tried to get Shiraishi's cap blessed, and he did, however, he didn't get the same as Sanada or Ryoma. Gave him speed, but lacked power. When the word spread, the other cap wearing players tried to get theirs blessed as well, some didn't get any powers, while others got very low ranking Kami to bless their sacred hats. So I guess that explains some of their "supernatural" tricks. Maybe they need to talk to Ryoma about which Kami to talk to. Cyclone smash trumps anything the others have.


	24. Seigaku v Teiko Basketball

**A/N: Oreobabez. Here is the one I was talking to you about this morning. You said all of them, so I put in all of them. This is what happens when I watch Kuroko and Prince of Tennis in the same day. **

_Rumor involving: Momoshiro Takeshi (aka Momo) – regular member of the Seigaku tennis team and future fukubuchou. Also involving: Kikumaru Eiji – half of the Golden Pair, acrobatic tennis player, and regular member of the Seigaku tennis team. Also involving: Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, and Aomine from Kuroko no Basuke (Teiko middle school team – rumor from when they were in middle school). _

Oh poor Momo. Poor, poor Momo. I just heard that when he was a first year, he wanted to be a tennis and basketball star, but gave up hope of making it as a basketball player after he was completely annihilated on the basketball courts one Saturday. He apparently ran into a group of six players on one of the street courts and challenged them to a game… actually, he didn't originally challenge them. I heard that Kikumaru Eiji was with him and egged on the other team and the Seigaku players were challenged and had to accept… or else. They were really scared of the player with red hair – and the purple haired guy who looked like a monster, but the redhead more than the purple haired giant. After calling four of his basketball friends, the teams were set and ready to play a normal game of five on five. They were a bit freaked out by the light blue haired guy named Kuroko. Where did he even come from? When did he get on the courts? Momo and his friends tried their hardest with Kikumaru being their sixth man and sitting out most of the game. In the end, the score was 103 – 8. Momo decided he didn't want to play basketball professionally any longer. Not if people with these types of powers exist. He would focus on tennis. It is said that after this game is when the Seigaku basketball team started to struggle and now the school is more known for their tennis.


	25. Jackal versus Kirihara

**A/N: Here is a request from Rikkai Love. And I am embarrassed to say, this is my first rumor about Jackal. I have used him before as a character in my rumors, but never actually wrote about him… and I'm not exactly sure how that happened especially since it was his story that started the whole rumor trend. Sorry Jackal. **

_Rumor involving: Kirihara Akaya - second year ace and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (and a student who is a bit unstable on the courts… maybe off the courts as well). Also involving: Jackal Kuwahara – Half-brazilian and half-Japanese regular member of Rikkai Dai tennis team nicknamed the man with four lungs and the iron wall of defense, babysitter to Akaya more often than he would probably care to be, and best friend/doubles partner with Marui Bunta. _

Poor Jackal. Poor, poor Jackal. I heard that he was almost institutionalized yesterday. Apparently he has the duty of babysitting the second year ace, Kirihara Akaya; and since Jackal's father asked him to come home right after tennis practice to help out at the restaurant, he had to bring his kohai with him. From what I hear that was a big mistake. According to the rumor mill, Kirihara was not happy about not going to the arcade, that he started to throw a temper tantrum. Jackal tried to punish him by washing dishes and the second year had a hissy fit and threw down at least ten plates and broke them. So Jackal tried to ground him and Kirihara threw a glass at his head and screamed, "You're not Mura-buchou, you can't tell me what to do!" Jackal tried to get his kohai to go home, but he wouldn't. The younger teen went out into the middle of the restaurant and sat on top of one of the tables where people were trying to eat and announced he was doing a sit in like everyone before him who was trying to fight for justice. Pulling him off the table, Jackal had lost it and tried to spank him with a tennis racket and this brought out Kirihara's inner demon. It is said that the restaurant almost burnt down and Kirihara has been banned from it for life. If it's true, and it has to be true if people are talking about it, then poor Jackal.


	26. Zaizen - Blogger

**A/N: Here is a request from Rabbitonthemoon. Somehow I missed this one, but I was reviewing my list and am writing it now. Sorry it took so long.**

_Rumor involving: Zaizen Hikaru, regular member of the Shitenhoji tennis team (and probably the most serious guy in the whole school)._

By now all of you know that Zaizen Hikaru has an online blog, but do you know why? I do! Or at least this is what I've been told… actually there are a few rumors I've heard about this. First, it was to keep him sane. Accidentally enrolling in Shitenhoji and not being able to transfer out, he needed somewhere to vent his frustrations. His family wasn't very sympathetic, so his online friends became his sounding board. Of course, I've also heard that he had it before he started middle school and it is because he is actually some sort of famous international music critic! Gasp! Does that mean he gets to meet all the big name singers and acts out there right now? Another rumor is that he did it because he is a song writer and he needed a place to show off his music skills. A final rumor is that he is the middle school version of Dear Abby and uses his blog to help others. Isn't he nice? This is why he has to update it every day and spend so much time on it. Hmmm. I think I have a blog I need to go follow. Maybe I could ask him how to shake two sadists. See you next time!


	27. Love Triangle or Is It A Square?

**A/N: Here is a request from SugarTensai.**

_Rumor involving: Osakada Tomoka – student at Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku cheerleader, and self-proclaimed president of the Echizen Ryoma fan club. Also involving: Ryoma - freshman and regular member of Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi). Also involving: Ryuzaki Sakuno – student at Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku cheerleader, has a crush on Ryoma, and member of the girl's tennis team._

Rumor has it that Seigaku has some problems and it isn't only because I am spreading these rumors onto you. Apparently best friends Osakada Tomoka and Ryuzaki Sakuno are fighting over Echizen Ryoma. Normally Sakuno is quiet and reserved, but not about this. She said that she and Echizen had a date and he took her to get her racket restrung. He is also helping her improve her tennis game. On top of that, she says they ate dinner together at the local burger joint the night before. Everyone knows she has a crush on Echizen, even her supposed best friend. Now this where it gets sticky. Tomoka says that Echizen was flirting with her and asked her out on a date and has been tutoring her in tennis as well and therefore Sakuno needs to back off. I heard that a cat fight broke out in the girl's locker room yesterday afternoon. Then I heard when they asked Echizen, he didn't know what they were talking about and said he only loves Karupin. They wanted to know who she was and started yelling at each other. According to some girls, Echizen walked off drinking a grape ponta with a dreamy look upon his face. Isn't that his cat? Is he dating his cat?


End file.
